This invention relates to a structure for supporting potted plants or the like in position about a window. More particularly, it relates to an easily assembled, vertically and horizontally adjustable shelf structure useful with windows of various dimensions.
The recent upsurge in popularity of interior greenery has created a need for an attractive, inexpensive structure for mounting collections of hanging and other potted plants about a window or other light source in position to optimize lighting conditions. Ideally, such a structure should have hanging locations as well as shelf space, should itself block as little light as possible, and should have adjustability features. To be successful, such a product should also be able to accommodate variously dimensioned windows, should not interfere with the operation of the window sash itself or related fixtures and, when removed, should not leave scars on the window trim.
Currently, plants are hung from chains anchored in the ceiling adjacent the window or from brackets screwed into the window frame. Glass shelves suitable for attachment to the meeting bars of a double hung window are also available. Examples of shelves of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 179,071; 640,567; and 678,031.